midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
16th April 2015 Ep. 1
Ali and Dan return from visiting Sean in hospital and it's clear the situation is bleak. Chas notes to Aaron that she and James have made up. She reminds him that they only argued due to her staying quiet about his affair with Robert. Belleis disheartened as she has no job or school to go to. Chrissie is at a loss whenLachlan refuses to go to counselling, but a smug Donny offers to help. A guilty James can't bring himself to tell Chas that he slept with Emma, but finds himself confessing to Moira. Moira is insistent that he needs to tell Chas before Emma does, knowing Emma will have her own agenda. Donny is able to get Lachlan on side with underhand methods. Robert meets with Aaron and arranges to see him later while continuing to be unsettled by Chrissie and Donny's relationship. Rishiis saddened as Priya breaks the news that Georgia's going away on a cruise withCurtis. Ali is determined to split her time between visiting Sean and working, but begins to feel the pressure as Jai railroads her into choosing between one or the other. Emma is upset when James tells her he intends to come clean to Chas about them sleeping together and throw himself at her mercy. Robert decides to spend the night with Chrissie instead but fails to tell Aaron. Jai, Priya and Georgia gather in the pub to wish her well as she prepares to head off on her cruise. She's touched as Rishi arrives to wish her well. Donny is unsettled when he takes a secret call and insists to the caller that he needs more time to pay. Emma seethes as she overhears Chas talking about fancy underwear she's bought for James' benefit and loudly hints to Pete that she and James spent the night together. Lisa is worried when Belle suggests getting a job in Leeds and renting a room in the city. Chas confronts Emma and she admits that she slept with James the other night. Chas drags her out of the pub by her hair and throws her straight into the path of James, who admits she's telling the truth. CastEdit Regular castEdit *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest castEdit *Donny Cairn - Alan Convy LocationsEdit *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holy Scrap site *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms and office Memorable dialogueEdit Kerry Wyatt: "D'ya know what would really set that off? Some nice acrylic nails. I've got aquamarine or coral pink, that'd be a nice contrast. Y'know Cheryl Cole-Fernandez-Subaru-Impreza wears them... probably." Categories:*2015 episodes *Emmerdale episodes *Add category =Recent Wiki Activity= *24th Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *23rd Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *22nd Septemberedited by Hopeless20 1 hour ago *Episode 1434 (6th March 1990)edited by Wotter27 4 hours ago See more > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * TV*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA. *Mobile site Characters: *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patell *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *'Donny Cairn '